¿Pesadilla?
by Fran-neko-nee
Summary: ¿Donde estoy?, esta oscuro, no veo nada, camine sin rumbo por un eterno tiempo, hasta que escuche algo... Segundo y ultimo capitulo Subido :D por favor pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

¿Donde estoy?, esta oscuro, no veo nada, camine sin rumbo por un eterno tiempo, hasta que escuche algo, si mi oído no me falla son gotas, pero ¿en medio de la nada?, me dirijo hacia allí la curiosidad me gano.

-hey niña-me dijo alguien- era una vos extraña un tanto grave, con un tono burlesco, me di vuelta y trate de divisar al responsable, pero nada.

* * *

-hey te estoy hablando- una fría brisa recorrió mi espalda.

-¿que es lo que quieres?- respondí, en un tono desafiante.

-¿hacia donde te diriges niña?

- no lo se- le respondí -¿sabes que camino debo tomar?- le pregunte

-no es el camino el que te llevara a la salida de este lugar, si no el destino al que quieres llegar

- No entiendo-contraataque.

* * *

le pedí la dirección a la salida pero en su lugar me responde con una frase, que parece sacada de un libro de psicología, el sonido de las gotas que en un principio sonaba, ya no lo hacia, si no en su lugar era un sonido de vidrio al quebrarse numerosos vitrales, ya no solo era el sonido, ahora veía las oscuras paredes, caerse pero, también el suelo, una luz cegadora no me permitía ver, solo tenia la sensación de que mis pies ya no estaban en un suelo firme si no en la nada, caí, caí, caí al principio estaba asustada pero, no había un fondo en el cual estrellarse, poco a poco la luz que me cegaba ya no alumbraba y podía ver claramente mi alrededor.

* * *

Un paisaje grisáceo, por el humo, olía a quemado, en un minuto bajo mio había un gran volcán, no tenia mis llaves, para llamar a alguno de mis espíritus, para que me ayudara a salvarme de esta, seguí cayendo cada ves mas rápido, podía sentir el calor que emanaba del gigantesco volcán, pero en ves de quemarme sentí una sensación de protección, algo parecido a cuando estoy con natsu.

eso es, lo que trato de decir el ente era que natsu es mi destino a llegar, la salida de este lugar, todo se volvió negro otra ves pero no era ese oscuro lugar sino el negro manto de la noche, estaba de nuevo en mi habitación, pero a mi lado estaba el, el pelirosa del que me enamore, toque mi frente y sentí que estaba sudando, debió ser la adrenalina ya que sentí todo tan real, -¿que es lo que te pasa lucy?, estas sudando, a lo mejor es fiebre, voy por hielo, o no debería llamar a la paleta helada de gray, ¿que hago?- se notaba alterado, le tome la mano y le dije- no te preocupes, quédate conmigo, solo fue una pesadilla- una ¿pesadilla?, no, no lo es, si no un sueño, que me sirvió de lección, por todo este tiempo, en el que pensé que camino tomaría mi vida, en ves de pensar que mi destino siempre estuvo a tu lado.


	2. Chapter 2

**fairy tail es del genio hiro mashima-sensei.**

* * *

**Narrado desde el punto de vista de Natsu.**

Desperté por los extraños movimientos que hacía Lucy, ella estaba sudando, le toque la frente y parecía tener fiebre.

**¿que es lo que te pasa lucy?, estas sudando, a lo mejor es fiebre, voy por hielo, o no, debería llamar a la paleta helada de gray, ¿que hago? **-me altere, ella no me respondía lo normal hubiera sido un feroz grito, un regaño y una golpiza por entrar en su casa sin permiso y tan tarde por la noche, algo me hizo salir de mis pensamiento, era la vos de ella-.

**no te preocupes, quédate conmigo, solo fue una pesadilla **-me dijo, con un tono de ternura, ¿ternura?, me sentí tan estúpido, no sabia que responderle, ¿un momento dijo que me quedara con ella en ves de mandarme a volar por la ventana?, que extraño, ¿ estará realmente bien?-.

me quise parar en busca de algunas toallas frías y un poco de hielo, esto no era posible, lucy realmente tenia fiebre, no pude completar mi acción porque mi mano fue atrapada por la suave mano de ella.

**por favor, quédate conmigo **-insistió-

me senté con cuidado al lado de ella, mi mano derecha suavemente acaricio su rostro, no era dueño de mis movimientos era algo, otra cosa que me manejaba, cuando de pronto repentinamente, ella me beso, era cálido y dulce, fue corto me provocaba querer mas, me miro directamente a los ojos y me dijo:

**Te amo** -dos palabras que no olvidare en mi vida, que por cobarde no me atreví a pronunciar antes.

la habitación nos rodeo en un silencio, pero no uno incomodo si no uno acogedor, agradable-.

**Yo mas** -le respondí la bese nuevamente como si mi vida dependiera de eso, era un beso lleno de amor y ternura, fue largo, recordé en ese mismo instante todas nuestras aventuras, peleas, conversaciones, todo paso como si de una película se tratara, nos separamos en busca del odioso oxigeno; recordé que era de madrugada así que la tape nuevamente, ella se acurruco a mi lado, como si nuestros cuerpos se amoldaran perfectamente y lo que vino por supuesto no fueron mas que sueños agradables, ¿que fue lo que pensaron pervertidos?

* * *

Comentarios? no? no? :)


End file.
